


The Tale of the Three Brothers

by PunsandPoses



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, M/M, lots of death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 14:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11210172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunsandPoses/pseuds/PunsandPoses
Summary: J.K. Rowling's tale using Hetalia characters.





	The Tale of the Three Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> Try and figure out where Prussia is in the story. I will expand it.

Arthur, and his two brothers, Alfred and Matthew, were walking along a lonely path at twilight. After traveling for several hours, they encountered a raging river, too wide and deep to cross by foot, by too swift to use a raft or boat. 

Together, they raised their wands. The trio created a bridge of wood, stone, and dirt. Almost immediately after crossing, their path was blocked by a hooded figure. He said his name was Death, and he was furious at being cheated of new victims, for travelers always drowned in the river. But Death was clever. 

“What fine warlocks you are!” Death exclaimed, red eyes gleaming with malice. “To use your magical abilities so wisely, so brilliantly! Whatever could I do to reward such prowess?”

Arthur was the first to step forward. “A weapon to beat any foe, to conquer anything!” For he was always in a fight, and he felt that since he had defeated Death, he would show so with a powerful item.

Death walked to a elder tree and fashioned a wand. He handed it to Arthur, smiling darkly. 

Alfred was the second. “An object that could bring back the dead!” He wanted to humiliate Death, as well. 

Death plucked a black stone from the river and handed it to Alfred. 

Matthew did not trust Death, and so he asked, “Can I have an item that could hide me even from you?”

Death’s grin faltered for a moment. Reluctantly, he handed over his own Invisibility Cloak. He vanished a moment later, and the brothers were alone again. 

“Wow,” Alfred exclaimed. “I could bring back the dead!” 

“I could finally defeat that frog Bonnefoy!” Arthur cackled. 

“It is amazing,” Matthew agreed, studying the silver fabric of the Cloak. 

After a few more days of traveling, the brothers separated. 

Arthur went to a distant village, where his rival lived. After a short duel, his rival Francis was dead. He then went to the local pub, where he boasted of his skills and of his duel. Later, asleep in his bed, another enemy, whose name was Antonio, took his wand, and for good measure, cut his throat. From his bloody body, Death took his soul.

And so Death claimed the first brother. 

Alfred arrived at his home, and upon turning the onyx three times in his hand, was delighted to see his lover, Ivan, who had been killed by a jealous admirer, Wang. But Ivan was depressed and distant, for he was not meant to live again in this world. 

Made insane by his own hopeless longing, Alfred killed himself to truly join Ivan. From his swinging corpse, Death captured his soul. 

And so Death took the second brother. 

Matthew hid away for many years, living to a great age. At the moment he was ready to die, he finally took off his beloved Cloak and revealed himself to Death. He handed it to his son. 

Death came to take Matthew, and as equals, they departed this life.


End file.
